Sins of an Elf
by Jademagic
Summary: What is everyone's favorite little elf hiding......?


Disclaimer: Sorry; Filius, who is going to be severely punished…

Filius: ::gulp::

Me: Invited Yu over, and he managed to destroy the disclaimer for this fic…::hands him twenty bucks when everyone looks away::

Yu: I thought we agreed on thirty!

Me: it doesn't pay to be greedy…

*Sins of an Elf*

          Kurt and Amanda have been going out for quite some time now. As a matter of fact, almost a year. Please keep this in mind or this story will make no sense whatsoever.

*****************

          One day, as the guys were sitting around discussing things that I am not going to put down since this is PG, Alex noticed that Kurt was wearing his image inducer.

          "Hey, Kurt, what's with the inducer, dude? You only wear that outside nowadays, Alex asked as he continued to toss the ball against the wall with Roberto and Ray.

Kurt had been sitting off to the side with Evan, Scott, Piotr, and Remy, trying not to listen to the things the others were talking about. They had decided that some things were meant to keep private, and were busy picking on Remy and Evan about a certain girl in the mansion.

His fur immediately gained a red shade when Alex said this. His tail stiffened as it often did when he was starting to get nervous. 

"It's nothing, really!" he laughed nervously. "I just forgot to take it off zhis morning, zhat's all!"

"More like remembered to put it on. I know for a fact that you don't sleep in that thing," Jamie replied. He smiled smugly as Kurt lunged at him, but missed.

Kurt scowled at him, but it distracted him enough for Dorian to mess around with the watch on his wrist.

"HEY!" Kurt screamed and the inducer shut off. 

Sitting in front of them was the same old Kurt, except that his fur had been cut extremely close to his skin and he was now sitting in shorts and short sleeved t-shirt instead of his usual garments.

"Love the haircut, man," Forge told him. "But why did you get it and- why are those tattoos all over you?" Forge had moved closer to get a good look at them.

Everyone else noticed this too. On each arm, Kurt had two tattoos, and on his left leg was a chain that seemed to be working its way up.

"Mind explaining?" Scott asked; even he was curious. He stopped smirking at a fuming Remy and Evan long enough to turn his attention to the fuzzy blue elf.

Kurt sighed. "Zhis is something you guys don't know about me, but I am very religious. Each of zhe tattoos stands for one sin I've committed."

"You? Sin? I never thought I'd ever hear those two words in a sentence together like that!" Remy raised his eyebrows. The guys gathered around Kurt in a semicircle.

          "Story time!"  an excited (which is very dangerous) Pietro quipped.

          Kurt scowled slightly at Pietro before sighing and facing the group. "Well, believe it. See zhe chain? Every link is for one obscenity. I created it, link by link, yard by yard."

"Dude, you sound like that Marlin guy from _A Christmas Carol_!" Alex laughed. He immediately got bopped on the head by Remy's pole.

"That's a good story, ya numbskull!" John sneered.

"Don't touch my pole, or I'll-" Remy's voice became very accented, and soon his words became a tangle of French that Evan looked appalled at.

"I don't tink it's very funny. Zhere are exactly ten….at the moment." Kurt narrowed his eyes threateningly, interrupting them..

"Is that supposed to be a lame, half-excuse-my-French- threat or something?" Alex narrowed his eyes, too. 

"OOhhh!!!" went half of the room.

"Zhis tattoo was for something I accidentally stole from someone else." Kurt looked sad suddenly.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY MR. CUDDLE!" Lance screamed, meaning his stuffed, baby blue bear. He jumped up, eyes wide, searching everyone. "I SWEAR, WHEN I FIND WHO TOOK HIM, THEY'RE GONNA WISH THEY WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The others did not know who he was talking about, however, and suppressed laughs. That is, the ones who didn't think Lance serious did; those who did backed up slowly toward the opposite wall.

"You wouldn't be laughing if he stole the only thing left from _your_ parents, would you?!?!?!?" Lance was getting red in the face. The laughter died immediately.

Kurt merely stared at Lance. "Sorry, but I didn't take any Mr. Cuddle. I tink I saw a stuffed bear in Kitty's room zhat looked like it had only just been placed zhere, zhough."

"So that's where I left it…" Lance murmured, hoping no one could hear him.

"We're not even going to ask. They might later, but we're not going to, because we don't even want to know," Remy gestured toward the only non-perverted guys in the room who had refused to talk about…certain…thing….earlier.  "So, what about the next tattoo, blue man?" Remy asked, carefully scooting as far away from Lance as possible.

"If I told you, I vould have to kill you zhe next second." Kurt did not have the slightest trace of a smile on his face.

"Sounds like a challenge. O-k, we'll come back to that one,"  Pietro grinned.

"So, what about that one?" this one came from Scott who was inspecting the third one.

Kurt's fur gained a red tinge again. "I can't tell you."

          "What, would you have to kill us about that one, too?" Bobby grinned. "Come on, I like being dangerous."

"No, but I can't tell you anything abut it except zhat  it's for zhe same zhing zhe last one is for…"

          "And that would be..?" Bobby looked at him, hiding a smile.

"I can't tell you." Kurt shook his head hard, his tail flicking jerkily the way it did when he was uneasy.

"PLEASE?" begged Ray. 

"No can do." Kurt crossed his arms.

"You can tell us anything, dude." Alex prompted, putting a reassuring arm around Kurt.

"_Nein_" Kurt shook his head harder.

"Don't you trust us?" Asked Forge, putting on his best 'you-can-trust-me-with-anything-just-look-at-how-innocent-I-am' face.

"Do you want a truthful answer to that question?" Pietro murmured, still upset about the Tabitha thing. Sam and Forge paled slightly.

"Aw man, come on! What is it that you could have possibly done that was so horrible and sinful and wrong that you can't tell us?!?!" Evan spoke for the first time.

Just then, Amanda stuck her head around the doorway holding a tray of cookies. 

"Hey guys!" she smiled brightly. "What are you doing here?"

She walked in and took a seat on Kurt's lap, 'accidentally' turning on his image inducer as she played with his hands and looked around at the group of guys.

She picked up a cookie. "Sweets for my sweet?" she asked, pretending to be bluntly unaware of the others. Kurt was shaking and shook his head no as he gulped. Right then, he was wishing more than anything that either him or Amanda were telepaths so that he could tell her to leave without the others hearing.

But the others had merely been staring from Kurt to Amanda to the tattoos and back, the gears slowly working in their heads. All at once, their brains clicked. 

"_Oh!_" they all exclaimed at the same time. 


End file.
